Un Lugar Especial
by Sthefynice
Summary: Tony enfoca nuevamente su atención en el trabajo. "Estás más distraído de lo normal." "Es por tu culpa", expresa Peter en sus pensamientos. No. Esta vez no se quedará sólo en su mente. "Tienes la culpa", le dice finalmente de frente. [Starker, Slash. Traducción autorizada]


**Un lugar Especial**

 **Sinopsis:** Tony enfoca nuevamente su atención en el trabajo. "Estás más distraído de lo normal."

"Es por tu culpa", expresa Peter en sus pensamientos. No. Esta vez no se quedará sólo en su mente. "Tienes la culpa", le dice finalmente de frente. [Starker, Slash. Traducción autorizada]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Spider-Man: Homecoming, Iron Man y The Avengers, no me pertenecen. La custodia es representada principalmente por su creador, Stan Lee. De hecho, esta historia tampoco me pertenece. La autora original escribe bajo el seudónimo de _**starks (awalkingdenial)**_ , quién me autorizó de buena manera a traducir esta viñeta. De lo único que me hago responsable y responderé por ello acá, es de mi traducción.

 **Notas de Autor (awalkingdenial):** _"Aristóteles dijo que el arte puede funcionar como una catarsis. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionarlo?"_

 **Notas de Traductora:** Literal éste había sido el primer Starker en AO3 del cual pedí permiso de traducción, pero a estas fechas es que lo comparto con ustedes xD Sepan que últimamente todos mis trabajos de Marvel y del Potterverso (Tomarry, específicamente), los estaré compartiendo adicionalmente en AO3 y Wattpad, por si también les gusta leer en dichas plataformas.

Como siempre, esta es otra traducción autorizada (no la subiría de no ser así), y cualquier comentario, fav o follow que esta viñeta reciba, para mí es ganancia.

Muchísimas gracias a L.A. por echarme una mano con un par de detallitos en la historia. Que por cierto, ya tiene segunda parte, al parecer será un short-fic.

Si desean leer también la segunda parte, háganmelo saber.

* * *

 **I.**

Peter niega la posible idea de que Tony nunca pensara en él como un potencial aliado, un compañero, desde que había tenido su crush con él a la edad de… ¿qué, quince años? Tal vez incluso cuando fue más joven. Peter recuerda ver su perfecto rostro repetidas veces en revistas, también mientras él hablaba en la televisión. Peter recuerda la manera de cómo sus mejillas se calentaban mientras se sentaba con tía May en el sofá, cuando Tony les sonreía a los periodistas, con una bella mujer pelirroja a su lado.

Cuando Tony llegó a su vida, Peter apenas podía creer lo afortunado que era. Había intentado en que Tony se sintiera orgulloso de él en diferentes maneras, en sacarle alguna sonrisa de su rostro, como cuando él mismo la tenía estando feliz junto a él, a su lado. Se había mantenido al margen, respetado sus deseos de una relación meramente platónica, tratando de aprender todo lo que pudiera de su mentor, nunca trayendo a colación algún pedido exigente de sus labios. Él mismo sabía que era demasiado joven para darle a Tony todo lo que quiere ofrecerle ahora.

El quiere hacerle _feliz._

—Oye, niño-araña.

No puede evitar observar a Tony, quién alzaba su ceja y sus ojos brillantes de atención. Peter sacude su cabeza para regresar a la realidad. — ¿Sí?

Tony devuelve su atención al trabajo. —Hoy estás más distraído de lo usual.

" _Es por tu culpa"_ , expresa Peter en sus pensamientos. No, esta vez no se quedará con las ganas. —Tienes la culpa. —Le dice en respuesta, encarándole.

La expresión de Tony ante esto es la más confusa que Peter le había visto hasta ahora. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres saber algo interesante?

Tony suspira. —Vas a decirlo de todos modos, ¿no? —Peter se acerca, con el corazón retumbando en sus orejas. Toma de manera cuidadosa las herramientas de trabajo de Tony, quitándoselas de sus manos para hacerlas a un lado. Ante esto, Tony se encuentra un tanto sorprendido. —Cuando estudiaba en la escuela, la gente creía que tú eras mi _sugar daddy._

Los labios de Tony se abren. Desvía sus ojos de Peter mientras un calor logra extenderse por sus facciones.

Y vaya, Peter Parker había hecho sonrojar a Tony Stark, _santísima mierda_. Esto era mucho mejor que el sexo.

El hombre sacudía su cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras. —Eso es…

—…Perfectamente razonable. Enteramente posible, —resuelve Peter. Inclina su cabeza a un lado, mirando a Tony bajo sus pestañas. —Absolutamente _candente._

Tony alza una mano para posarla en la frente del chico. — ¿Seguro que estás bien?

No obstante, Peter no se rinde. Agarra la mano de Tony y lleva su palma a sus labios. — ¿Sabes que representa el besar a alguien en la mano? Significa que pones en confianza toda tu propia vida en sus manos.

Tony se muerde los labios. —Peter, _no_.

—He tenido una debilidad por ti desde que puedo recordar, siempre has sido mi punto débil. Era cuestión de mirarte y sólo así me entendía mejor. Sé quién soy y lo que quiero tener cuando estás conmigo. Y te quiero a ti. Si tú quieres también, claro, —añade. Porque la posibilidad de Tony al no quererle de _esa_ manera podía asomarse. Un panorama bastante devastador, aunque de igual manera podía seguir estando allí, asechando a Peter.

—Tú apenas tienes la edad para comprarte tu propio alcohol, —murmura Tony. —Esto es… no soy la persona adecuada para ti. Deberías buscar a alguien de tu misma edad. _Esto_ —gesticula el espacio entre ambos, con su mano libre. —no es bueno para ti. Puedes tener algo mejor.

— ¿Alguien mejor que _tú_? —Inquiere Peter, sacudiendo su cabeza. —No creo que eso llegue a ser posible. —Luego libera la mano de Tony para inclinarse y así poder besarle, en la comisura de sus labios.

Y ante esto, los ojos de Tony se expanden. Se ve con la intención de decirle algo, pero al final no dice nada.

 _Suficiente por un día_ , piensa Peter. Agarra su mochila y se va del taller de Tony, con el corazón retumbando por el silencio a sus espaldas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
